


The Taste of Your Lips is My Idea of Luxury

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Flufftober, Fuck freeform, Mutual Pining, Sort of? - Freeform, the world may never know, why does ao3 add freeform to my random tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Everything about Clary Fray is a temptation, and Maia wants nothing more than to indulge.





	The Taste of Your Lips is My Idea of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Fun

“Come on,” Clary says, smiling softly as she takes Maia’s hands in her own. “It’ll be fun.” 

Maia shoots her a glare but gives in a second later, allowing Clary to help her up onto the ledge of the roof so that their legs dangle over the side. The breath is stolen from her lungs as she looks down and she grips the hand she is still holding even tighter. 

She has never liked heights, but when Clary asked her up here she couldn’t resist. Now her heart is racing for two entirely different reasons, and she’s probably going to keel right over the side of the Institute, but at least she has two gorgeous views. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” she breathes out, looking away from the ground in favor of taking in the beaming smile on Clary’s face as she looks out at the city. Her green eyes shine in the fading light, the intense golden rays setting her hair alight, and Maia leans closer almost without thinking about it. 

“Alec or Jace are usually hogging the space,” Clary says, wrinkling her nose, “but I like to sneak up here when I can. It’s a good place to think and figure things out.” 

Maia nods slowly, looking back out at the skyscrapers and the pink tinged clouds as she mulls the words over. 

“And what are you trying to figure out right now?” she asks, nudging Clary’s shoulder with her own. 

Clary looks down, her lashes fanning out across her cheeks, and Maia wants nothing more than to reach out and touch. She can only imagine the softness of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, the push of her lips. 

Everything about Clary Fray is a temptation, and Maia wants nothing more than to indulge. 

“Right now,” Clary drawls, her mouth tilting up into a coy grin as she gazes up at Maia, “I’m trying to figure out why you haven’t kissed me yet.”

Maia raises a teasing eyebrow, her heart hammering in a mixture of disbelief and anticipation, and replies, “I didn’t know you  _wanted_  me to kiss you.” 

Clary’s gaze drops to her lips and she can hardly breathe as she leans closer, her free hand coming up to cup Maia’s cheek. 

“Consider this my confirmation, then,” she murmurs.

Her lips are warm when they meet Maia’s, a soft pressure that takes over all of her other senses until all she can do is lean into it and hope she doesn’t fall. The waxy taste of Clary’s lipstick makes Maia smile and she pulls away in an attempt to compose herself, overwhelmed at how much has happened in just a few minutes. Their noses brush against each other, the act tickling their skin, and Clary laughs breathily. 

“You were right,” Maia whispers, her words quiet against the city traffic. “This is fun.” 

Clary grins, wide and uninhibited, and pulls Maia back in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I almost exclusively write Malec, so this was very fun and very challenging. I hope it turned out okay! <3


End file.
